Doctor Who Adventures/The Return of The Angels
Doctor:Sooooo then Alfie,where are we going for our first adventure? Alfie:Um...it's not the first. Doctor:It is for me.Well..for this body. Alfie:Well,sorry to dissapoint you Doctor,but it's Christmas.I have to spend it with my family. Doctor:Well,I can come too.I don't see the the problem. Alfie:Yea but...my mom.. Doctor:Sophie! Alfie:Yea...Sophie...she doesn't knows I travel in time.Last Week,I couldn't go to my friend,because she said going there alone would be dangerous.Who knows what she'll say if she'll find out I am going IN SPACE! Doctor:Oh welll good,I see!She doesn't has to know that we travel in space and time. Alfie:But then who are you? Doctor:I'm the Doctor! Alfie:Yea...I know that.But...what will we say to mom?We will tell her you are...who? Doctor:I am a friend. Alfie:This body looks like an adult.It would be suspicious. Doctor:Oh little Alfie,you've still got loads to learn.I'll say I am Craig's friend. Alfie:Well,that'll work better. Home: Doctor:HELLO!!! Craig:Who are you? Alfie:He's the Doctor,dad. Craig:....Doctor? Doctor:Hello!I've regenerated. Craig:Again? Doctor:Yea.I'm 1500 year old after all. Craig:But what are you doing here?Sophie doesn't knows anything. Alfie:And she will not. Doctor:We're gonna pretend I am a friend of yours,Craig. Later,at kitchen: Sophie:Who's your friend? Craig:He's...um...a friend.Yea!A friend of mine. Sophie:Oh ok then! Sophie brings Turkey: Doctor:TURKEY!I love Turkey!*starts to eat*BLAAAGH!!!No!I hate Turkey.Turkey is bad. Alfie:You said you love it. Doctor:I did.The Doctor did. Alfie:But you're the doctor. Doctor:Yea yea!Regeneration.The Last me loved it.This new me hates it. Sophie:Is your friend okay,Craig? Craig:Um...yea...I suppose. A weeping Angel appear: Doctor:Okay,whatever you do,DO NOT blink! Sophie:Oh..what a cool costume.Who's in it?*approaches* Alfie:No!Mom!Do not approach it! Sophie:You are all 3 funny!*gets near the angel* The Angel takes her in the past: Craig:NOO!!SOPHIE! Alfie:MOM!! Doctor:She's....gone... Alfie:Bring her back! Doctor:I'll try!*Runs to the Tardis*You two don't blink while then!!! In the Tardis: Doctor:Okay then..time to reverse the polarity.Now...only if I'd remember how. In the room: Craig:Doctor,faster!! Alfie:Some more appeared!WE CANNOT LOOK AT THEM ALL!!!! In the Tardis: Doctor:Okay,I am coming! In the room: Alfie:They're being too close!DOCTOR!!!! Doctor:ALFIE!CRAIG!Run into the Tardis. In the Tardis: Craig:How will you save her? Alfie:Go back in time and bring them here. Doctor:I can;t.I don't know when she was sent.The Weeping Angels send people in the past,but at random times. Craig:But you just can't let her in the past! Tardis doors opens: Doctor:Who's there? Old Women:Alfie...Craig,.... Craig:SOPHIE??? OldSophie:You didn't saved me.... Alfie:Mom.. Doctor:Wait!We can still save you!What year is the one you've been sent? OldSophie:1923. Doctor:Okay!We're gonna save you then! In 1923: Alfie:Okay then..where's mom? Doctor:Do not blink! Craig:Thoose guys again! Doctor:Craig,watch the angel.Alfie,come with me,to search your mom. On a valley: Alfie:MOM! Sophie:Alfie,where are we?What is going on? Doctor:We'll explain you later.Come with us now! In front of the Tardis: Alfie:Dad! Doctor:Come on Craig!In the Tardis. In The Tardis: Sophie:Can somebody explain me what is going on? Alfie:Mom...this is the Doctor.He's an Time Lord,and this is his time machine.I travel in time and space with him. Sophie:Facing thoose kind of creatures? Doctor:Yes. Sophie:But that's dangerour. Craig:Sophie...He's safe with the Doctor. Alfie:Dad is right. Sophie:Fine.But you better take good care of him. Doctor:I will. Alfie:Can you leave me home for 3 days?I wanna spend time with my family. Doctor:Sure. Craig:What about the aliens from our house? Doctor:They're gone. Sophie:How do you know? Doctor:I know lots of things. Category:Stories featuring Weeping Angels